Agrahim
=Physical Description= Agrahim didn't stand out among his race as much as one would think. Long bleach blond hair would cascade down his back in a flawless formation would only be offset by the longer bangs that would stretch down over his face and hide his eyes which carried a frightful reddish-green glow. His face was without any markings or blemishes though his thin skin would show off his rugged cheek bones which only brought attention to his thin lips which usually would be an indicator of his mood. His body was well toned and surprisingly strong for a mage, his form was more of a hunter build as his muscles would be defined and showed his physical strength. His arms were thin but defined which would give hint to many uses for things in a more powerful matter. His lower body was just as strong, giving off that he did much ground travel in his early years. His overall appearance was commanding and confident without any signs of self doubt or worry for himself. =Personality= Agrahim would have a very ruthless attitude since his experiment with merging the dragon flights blood together with his own. (See History.) His anger would be easily flared and then would burn for hours before calming down again. His attitude towards people he didn't know would be cruel, hurtful and cold. Not allowing them to much get a word in and keeping a commanding tone to remind people of his position in life as well as society. He would hate to be corrected as well as shown up by someone that he has just made contact with for the first time as well. With people he knew though it would be the same as always, a kind and caring soul with nothing but the best intentions for those around him, this would confuse people as he could switch quickly between his emotions with the two groups around him without warning or reason. =Relations= Lenora - Agrahim's ex-wife. Agrahim would continue to adore and protect the undead woman with all his might, although due to his destiny and her work which caused a gap between them. He still looks at her as a close friend and a dear ally which he will never forget. Xenoia*Deceased* - One of the adopted twins that Agrahim and Lenora were given during adoption week, after the short time with the small girls, Agrahim decided that them being in his home would be the best chance for survival in this world, Xenoia has selected the path of the Warlock for her training. After her training, Xenobia was quickly corrupted by the very magic she would use to protect herself and lash out against her family. With a heavy heart, Agrahim confronted and finally stopped her, ending her life in the battle to protect his family. Sybilia - One of the adopted twins that Agrahim and Lenora were given during adoption week, after the short time with the small girls, Agrahim decided that them being in his home would be the best chance for survival in this world, Sybilia has selected the path of the Hunter for her training. Kormok - Agrahim considers Kormok to be a worthy friend and one of the only men in the Tears that he feels comfortable talking to about the past and present of things, Agrahim admires the Orc for being able to overcome all that has happened to his people and push forth. Since Agrahim's death and rebirth, Kormok and Agrahim have not spoken much but Agrahim still considers him every bit as dear and protects the notion of the tears and his friend. =History= Agrahim was born the oldest of two sons to a very well known noble family. The Lamont family was a guardian family as well as servants to the Windrunners of Quel'Thalas and was formed of mostly hunters and priests, like his father, Agrahim was trained in the field of hunters. Agrahim went through his training with minimal effort and did overly well, soon rising on par with the skill of the youngest daughter of the Windrunners who was foretold to be the General of the Ranger army that protected the great elf city. Due to his outstanding training record he was given a gift task of being on a special force unit to protect the young prince, Kael'thas Sunstrider, future king of Silvermoon and ruler of Eversong Woods and all of Quel'Thalas. Time would cause him to travel all over the Kingdom's of the Alliance as a protector of the prince which would even bring him to the city of Dalaran where Kael was trained as a mage, Agrahim picked up some taste for the arts of magic which forced the very elemental such as Fire and Frost to bend to ones will but could not take the time himself to study any of the arts. Over time, Agrahim would find a young priestess who was trained in the abbey in Stormwind and fall in love, fathering a baby girl, Maevista who would become the joy of his life. She was often treated differently based on her appearance which was more like her human mother's. Destiny would finally start to force things into motion as rumors of a vast wave of undead from the lands of Lordaeron were moving north along the lands as if they were just destroying with a pattern, the Rangers were assembled quickly as scouts would finally confirm the rumors of King Menethil had been struck down by his own son, Arthas who now leaded the scourge with an iron fist and his cursed sword. Agrahim was assigned to the unit which was to safeguard and remove Kael'Thas from the city as soon as possible if Arthas was to get to close to him. The battle begun as the undead rushed the three mystic gates of Silvermoon, a defense system with great strengths. Designed with special nodes which would only open the door with contact along with hundred's of the General Windrunners rangers in between to slow down the advance to allow enough time to move innocents away from Silvermoon. Arthas pushed hard with the help of his minions and quickly broke down the three gates as well as kill the ranger general, forcing her into his own service as an undead banshee which to her was worse then fate. The undead rushed the city with a powerful wave of terror, most warriors horrified by the numbers as well as the re-risen rangers in the scourge were powerless to mount an assault against the attackers which lead to a quick push for the scourge to reach the Sunwell. It was there that Agrahim and Malathar, Agrahim's father led a troop of ranger's against the undead but it was too late as the menacing undead prince had finished his task and given life again to a power Lich which corrupted the Sunwell with his rebirth. Agrahim gave the command to fall back and get out of the massive city but Malathar was one of pride and never ending spirit and rushed the Lich and the powerful Death-knight but was cast down before managing to even start an attack, horrified and angered Agrahim's rage kicked in as he lunged for the Lich, making a small attack but not enough to be worthy to harm the superior creature. In joy, Arthas pulled out one of Agrahim's arrows from his quiver and drove it through her heart, leaving the hunter to die. Agrahim could only wait for the end as he could see the death and carnage around him, blood ran all over the streets as he watched his attackers leave, finally with heavy eyes and slow breath his eyes would close. Agrahim was one of the few that was saved by Kael'Thas and his elite unit that had come back through the city after Arthas had left with victory in hand, Agrahim quickly recovered and joined Kael and his unit as they fell into league as a strike force under an alliance captain. Agrahim now found a new meaning to the word 'servant' as the alliance commander treated all the elves with Kael'Thas included as such and even drove them to a point that was considered to be a stand against the alliance and was imprisoned and condemned to death. While waiting for the final hand of judgment, Agrahim would again make a quick and narrow escape as he was saved as well with most of the others by a Naga that served Illidan Stormrage, Vashj promised that her master had a way to restore the High Elves to there former glory and reattach them to the magic that they needed so badly to carry on living without thought or reasoning against the offer, Kael'Thas led his remaining people from the oppression of the Alliance and joined with Illidan and retreated to Outland with his new master. Agrahim was selected for a special mission after the arrival in Outland, his powers of a hunter which were damaged (With no pet and no major bow weapon) after the fall of Silvermoon, Agrahim was ordered by his prince to cast away his former training and pick up the path of the Magister. Hesitant, Agrahim agreed and began his training before heading back to Silvermoon to strike back at the remaining undead that held the city, though they would not go alone as the Horde, more so the Forsaken would lend aid in retaking Quel'Thalas which was the first sign of the agreement of the now known Blood Elves joining with the Horde at the will of Kael'Thas. His training moved swiftly and soon became a master of his skills with little to learn which is when he met an undead mage named Lenora, since the meeting the two were almost joined at the hip, spending much time and working together on new experiments and more private matters until Agrahim just up and vanished. Upon his return, Agrahim and Lenora continued there intense relationship without any time wasted, the two deciding quickly after that marriage would be the only logical outcome for there love and devotion to one another. Agrahim and Lenora soon after adopted two girls and started them on there path to become great warriors for the horde, sending them to schools for there selected training. Along with the news of marriage, Agrahim was also promoted to 'High Magister', which to the blood elves is the highest rank that a mage can achieve, to go with this he was also posted as a commander on the field of battle in Alterac Valley, leading the mage units into combat as well as tower capture. Agrahim's progress in the valley was well documented as he soon became heavily known among the guardians that defended it. Some time after the wedding, Agrahim would be approached by an unknown woman that would explain the mysterious appearance of the Lamont family in history, telling Agrahim that he was infact a blood member of the Blue Dragonflight. His forefather a mage who fell in love with a mortal and never went back to his ways. Once again, leaving his life he would seek out the truth in the words spoken but soon would come across a dark secret, his brother tainted by fel magics and becoming known as a corrupted would attack him, battling to the death where both would be fatally wounded and die. Agrahim was taken from his resting place by dragonkin and took him back to Winterspring. Haleh would use her influence within magic to restore his body and soul before sealing him deep within the ice under the crust of the inner cave. Within this time, he would slowly recover as well as be mentally conditioned with all the knowledge needed to assume his power to use his more latent magically abilities from his true bloodline. He would continue to rest until finally he was needed.. Rumors of movement along the now damned Isle of Quel'Danas would surface.. Agrahim would have reason to rise again.. Agrahim finally resurfaced among the world of the living but now being followed by a small Azure whelping known as Acgos would follow him loyally, a guide to his new powers while he was not fully aware of what he had now. He soon would be thrown together with Lenora though with all the work she had and Agrahim's new path, they drifted slowly until it came to an end. Agrahim would start to have a new dark feeling as he woke night after night with horrible nightmares, Agrahim knew that only the powerful blue dragon-mage, Kalecgos would have answers though Agrahim could not make the journey into the Sunwell alone to speak with him so he came up with a dark plan. Leaving his love and home again he would travel back into the wastes of Blackrock Mountain and deeper still to Blackwing Lair to secure research data on combining blood for the flights to make a new breed of dragonkin. With some fine tuning he was quickly able to make a working formula for himself which would combine his own blue dragon blood with the red and black flights. His form would change radically as his eyes would show a deep red under the green taint of fel magic, his voice would echo with power as he would become overwhelmed with the magic of the three flights. -MORE TO COME-